


Playing family

by delusaedisillusa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fatherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusaedisillusa/pseuds/delusaedisillusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime looked at the small pink thing.<br/>A baby. Yeah. Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again without beta

Playing family

 

"Dear husband, look at our baby, isn't he beautiful?" asked a young Cersei her brother, holding a ragged stuffed animal, a lion.  
"Cersei this isn't a baby, it's an old, dirty ...thing!" Jaime tried to reason with her.  
He knew, Cersei loved the old lion, even if everyone else believed the little lady stopped playing with it a long time ago.  
He had loved him too, but he didn't want to play with the thing, he would soon get his own sword...  
Cersei raged, she had wanted to play family and she hated her stupid, almost scary, dolls with vacant dead eyes she got from her parents for her last name day.  
Jaime was a lion, she was a lioness, of course their children would be lions too!  
No stupid dolls.  
"This is your son! You will hold him!" it was an order.  
Cersei loved to give order.  
Jaime loved to make her happy.  
He liked to play family, they would kiss and touch each other.  
They both liked it more and more, he couldn't wait to marry her.  
A baby (the old thing!) was something he had to endure.  
He stretched his arms and his reward was a bright smile of his twin sister.  
Nobody was looking, and she was too beautiful when she smiled.  
"My lady, let me hold our son"

They were twenty now.  
She told him, after breaking her fast, to come to her chamber.  
A chamber Robert wouldn't visit for three moon turns.  
She had smiled at him and he was sure; tonight they would make love.  
After long four weeks of: "Jaime, you can't, it could harm the baby" followed with  
"Jaime, I've just giving birth, you can't!"  
He hadn't any sympathie for Joffrey even before he was born.  
It wasn't too tragic he couldn't hold him.  
He didn't have any desire to do it.

He waited the whole day, counting the hours...soon he would be in Cersei's chamber, the dark room would be glowing with the light of many candles, she would be glowing too. Her fragrance would fill the room, he could already smell her, maybe she would be sleeping, looking like a beautiful golden statue. She would be much more perfect than any statue could be, then she would open her eyes, smiling at him...  
"Jaime!" she wasn't sleeping, she wasn't smiling and the room smelled like sour milk and baby piss "I've waited for you like forever!"  
She was beautiful, she couldn't be anything more than beautiful, but she seemed so fatigued.  
A tired Cersei was an angry Cersei.  
An angry Cersei was a dangerous Cersei.  
But she didn't lash at him, she looked at the bundle at her arms and smiled at him.  
"You couldn't wait, don't you" she smiled. How right she was.  
"No I couldn't" he smiled, his voice raw with desire.  
She was a little surprised, but he could see she was pleased  
"You can ..."

Kiss her lips? Caress every little bit of her golden skin? Suck her swollen nipples? Fuck her senseless, while she screamed his name and begged for more?

"...hold him" she told him like she would fulfill his most important wish.  
"I can hold him?" he asked taken aback.  
"Yes, nobody is here!"  
Jaime looked at the small pink thing.  
A baby. Yeah. Great.  
"Isn't he perfect?" now she was really glowing. She sat at her bed, gesturing him to sit next to her.  
She talked and talked and then talked some more, about only a topic.  
Joffrey.  
How beautiful he was.  
-He his your child, what else could the baby be?-  
His perfection.  
\- He isn't an Imp, I give you that-  
His cheerfulness  
-How please can a baby be cheerful?-  
How cute.  
-He wants your teats every three hours, was this cute?-  
No the baby wasn't cute. He acted like Cersei was his!  
He would have to show him, how wrong he was.  
Three moon turns without Robert in Cersei's bed, he had thought she reserved this place for him.  
But it seemed like she only had wanted him near her so she could brag about her perfect lion cub.  
"What does he do?" he asked annoyed.  
"No really Jaime, he rides very well and his sword skills are fantastic!" she was irritated, "He is a baby!"  
Tonight he wouldn't get what he wanted, he wasn't a man to be denied, but he wasn't an idiot either.  
Well, he had played family with her, now he had to live with the consequence  
"My lady, let me hold our beautiful son" said stretching his arms

She smiled happy.  
He still loved to make her happy.  
...and he missed the stuffed lion...he was much less noisier...


	2. the game we play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Myrcella and Tommen play, Tyrion begins to wonder... how exactly did his sibling play?

“Uncle Tyrion!” Tommen shouted happily to Tyrion.  
Myrcella was more ladylike, but the smile she gave him was radiant. Sure, they greeted Jaime too, but he couldn’t suppress a satisfied grin. Both of his sister’s children loved him, and even so, more than they loved Jaime.  
Including his brother, they were the only people who did this.  
Soon the children went to play with a fawn, leaving the siblings watching them. Tyrion mused that Jaime and Cersei were ever able to play, well as children. He knew the ‘games’ they played, but in the past, how could they have played?  
Jaime was always bored to tears if someone tried to explain the rules. “If you need this much explanation, this isn’t my game.” He was a fine jouster, but mind games didn’t suit well with Jaime. “I don’t play by the rules.”  
One day he had tried to play with his older sister. She had tried to smash his head with the board game, after losing clamorously to her older brother. One could not simply play with Cersei. Her motto always seemed to be, “I win or you die.”  
“What games did you two play together?” Tyrion asked suddenly. Jaime had laughed, his eyes far away.  
“Well, we played ‘come in to my castle’, she was the queen, of course.”  
“Of course.”  
“We played ‘family.’ Once, you were even our baby.”  
“Somewhat hard to believe.”  
“We played ‘I’m you and you are me.’ There was a time I could sew better than her.”  
“You wore her dresses?” Jaime in woman clothes was not as shocking as to think that Cersei allowed Tyrion to play pretend as her baby.  
“I was the most lovely little girl ever,” was the smug answer. “Cersei was a good fighter, just a bit too brutal, she fought to kill. She even tried to piss like a man.”  
So, Cersei had always been a brutal bitch wanting of cocks, especially that of her twin.  
“It was always for the best to let her win,” he admitted.  
Cersei playing to be Jaime, laughing, running... he couldn’t picture it, the Cersei he knew was a bitter egomaniac bitch!  
“Later, we played other games.”  
“Meaning?” He knows that I know?  
He smirked “To scare the servant, which of us could swim faster, who would venture further in creepy dark places, touching lions…”  
He didn’t tell him the games she had wanted to play with Tyrion; like to throw him from a cliff as a baby to see if he could swim, or to put him in the lion’s den. “He is a monster, I’m almost sure the lions will not touch him!” ...nor did him tell about their special games and the evolutions of said games.  
He looked at the results of their play. They didn’t look like Cersei and himself had looked then, Myrcella was taller than her brother and Tommen was too sweet and plum. They loved each other, like siblings should, and for an instant he wished he could play with them, like a father would.


End file.
